James Doohan
Nombre Completo: James Montgomery Doohan Biografía: Nacido el 3 de Marzo de 1920 en Vancouver, Columbia Británica (Canadá). Cuentan las historias que, aunque un profesor le aseguró que, dada su prodigiosa voz, lo suyo era la ópera, James Doohan decidió hacerse actor cuando escuchó un drama radiofónico en su Canadá natal. Los años anteriores a sus comienzos en televisión, Doohan puso su voz en más de 3500 programas dramáticos radiofónicos. Antes de irrumpir en la actuación, se alistó en el ejército canadiense y peleó en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Durante el desembarco en Normandía, el artillero Doohan recibió ocho disparos, uno de los cuales le produjo la amputación del dedo medio de su mano derecha. Durante su recuperación decidió hacerse piloto. Al final de la contienda, el piloto era recordado como el más temerario de la Fuerza Aerea Canadiense. Durante la guerra, James tomo el hobby de imitar los acentos que hablaban los combatientes escoceses, ingleses, galeses, irlandeses, americanos y australianos. Así, cuando asistió a una prueba de lectura de "Star Trek", no tuvo problemas en impactar a su audiencia leyendo sus líneas en variados dialectos. Gene Roddenberry y James Goldstone tardaron en decidirse por una de esas variantes, y al final decidieron el acento y el nombre del personaje todo junto: el ingeniero pasó a llamarse Montgomery (segundo nombre de Doohan) Scott (por el acento escocés). En realidad, mucho esfuerzo fue en vano: la intención de los productores era que Scotty tuviera pocas líneas a lo largo de la serie, por lo que Doohan fue contratado para trabajar en sólo 6 episodios. Aunque finalmente consiguió un mayor protagonismo para su personaje, tuvo que esperar hasta el lanzamiento de la Serie Animada para mostrar todos sus dotes: Gracias a su habilidad fue casi indispensable para la producción de Filmation, porque puso la voz para Scotty y para al menos dos personajes secundarios por episodio. Contrario a lo que se suele pensar, fue él quien "inventó" el lenguaje klingon, para la realización de "Star Trek I: The Motion Picture" Luego de la finalización de la serie, Doohan llegó a viajar 150.000 kilómetros al año realizando el circuito de convenciones de Star Trek en todo el mundo. En agosto del 2004 recibió su estrella en el Hollywood Walk of Fame como broche de oro de un fin de semana donde se realizó un tributo a su trayectoria. Luego de una larga lucha contra la enfermedad de Alzheimer y el mal de Parkinson, falleció a los 85 años el 20 de Julio de 2005. Notas: *Mide 1,80 mts. *Tuvo 2 esposas: Janet Young (desde 1949 hasta 1964) con la cual tuvo 4 hijos, y Wende, con quien compartió su vida desde 1975 hasta su fallecimiento y quien le dio 3 hijos más. *Recibió un título honorario de Ingeniero de la Milwaukee School of Engineering, donde aparentemente la mitad de los estudiantes adquirieron su vocación por su trabajo en "Star Trek" *En los únicos dos episodios en donde se observa la falta de su dedo medio son "The Trouble With Tribbles" y "Catspaw" Apariciones en ST: *'Serie "Star Trek" (1966/1969) - Ingeniero Montgomery "Scotty" Scott' * (049)(1968) - Voz de la Radio * (051)(1968) - Voz de Sargon * (053)(1968) - Voz de la Computadora M5 / Voz del Comodoro Enwright (no acreditado) * (055)(1968) - Voz de Radio de Cabo Kennedy * (056)(1968) - Voz de la Boa Melkotiana * (065)(1968) - Voz del Oráculo *'Serie "Star Trek: The Animated Serie" (1973) - Ingeniero Montgomery "Scotty" Scott/ Teniente Arex' * (22001)(1973) - Voz de Koloth * (22002)(1973) - Voces de Oficiales de Seguridad Morgan y Kolchek / Dr. Keniclius 5 * (22003)(1973) - Voces de Alferez Bates / Aleek-Om / Erikson / The Healer / Thelin / Guardian de la Eternidad * (22004)(1973) - Voces de la Lanzadera / Alien / Jefe de Transporte Kyle * (22005)(1973) - Voces de Gabler / Comandante Romulano * (22006)(1973) - Voz de Oficial de Seguridad Carver * (22007)(1973) - Voz de Wesley * (22008)(1973) - Voces de Minero Ursinoid / Minero Humano * (22009)(1973) - Voz de Lucien * (22010)(1973) - Voces de Bell / Capitan Kor / Gabler / Xerius / Kaz * (22011)(1973) - Voces de Capitán Chuft / Computadora / Piloto Kzin / Telépata Kzin * (22013)(1973) - Voces de Domar / Lemus / Cadmar / Voces del Agua / Teniente Clayton * (22014)(1974) - Voces de Sord / Tchar * (22015)(1973) - Voces de Mandante de Terratin / Gabler * (22016)(1974) - Voz del Teniente Comandante Tom Markel * (22017)(1973) - Voces de Gabler / Conejo Blanco * (22018)(1974) - Voz de Comandante Ari bn Bem * (22019)(1974) - Voces de Kol'tai / Prefecto Supremo * (22020)(1974) - Voces de Capitán O'Shea / Jefe de Transporte / Alferez de Orion / Comandante de Orion * (22021)(1974) - Voz de Tripulante * (22022)(1974) - Voces de Alferez Dawson Walking Bear / Kukulkan * (22023)(1974) - Voces de Karl Four / Comodoro Robert April *Film "Star Trek: The Motion Picture" (1979) - Ingeniero Montgomery "Scotty" Scott *Film "Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan" (1982) - Ingeniero Montgomery "Scotty" Scott *Film "Star Trek III: The Search for Spock" (1984) - Ingeniero Montgomery "Scotty" Scott *Film "Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home" (1986) - Capitán Montgomery "Scotty" Scott *Film "Star Trek V: The Final Frontier" (1989) - Capitán Montgomery "Scotty" Scott *Film "Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country" (1991) - Capitán Montgomery "Scotty" Scott * (230)(1992) - Ingeniero Montgomery "Scotty" Scott *Film "Star Trek: Generations" (1994) - Capitán Montgomery "Scotty" Scott * (503)(1996) - Ingeniero Montgomery "Scotty" Scott (material de archivo) Otros Trabajos de ST: *Film "Star Trek: The Motion Picture" (1979) - Lenguajes Klingon y Vulcano (no acreditado) *VideoJuego "Star Trek: Strategic Operations Simulator" (1983) - Ingeniero Montgomery "Scotty" Scott *VideoJuego "Star Trek: 25th Anniversary Enhanced" (1992) - Ingeniero Montgomery "Scotty" Scott *Videojuego "Star Trek: Judgment Rites" (1994) - Ingeniero Montgomery "Scotty" Scott *VideoJuego "Star Trek: Generations" (1997) - Ingeniero Montgomery "Scotty" Scott Otros Trabajos Destacados: *Serie "Space Command" (1953) - Phil Mitchell *Serie "The Twilight Zone" (1963) - "Padre" en ep. "Valley of the Shadow" *Serie "The Outer Limits" (1964) - "Teniente Branch" en ep. "Expanding Human" *Serie "Man of the U.N.C.L.E." (1964) - "Mr. MacInernay" en ep. "The Shark Affair" *Serie "Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea" (1964) - "Asistente Presidencial" en ep. "Hot Line" *Serie "Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea" (1964) - "Lawrence Tobin" en ep. "Hail to the Chief" *Serie "Man of the U.N.C.L.E." (1966) - "Philip Bainbridge" en ep. "The Bridge of Lions Affair - Part I" *Serie "Tarzan and the Super 7" (1978) - Comandante Canarvin *Serie "Jason of Star Command" (1979/1980) - Comandante Canarvin *Serie "MacGyver" (1990) - "Speedy" en episodio "Harry's Will" *Telefilm "Knight Rider 2000" (1991) - El mismo *Film "Loaded Weapon 1" (1993) - Scotty *Serie "Homeboys in Outer Space" (1996) - Pippen *Serie "Duckman" (1997) - "Cardassiano" (voz) en ep. "Where no Duckman Has Gone Before" Fuentes: *Libro "La Biblia Trekkie" - Ramón de España, Jordi Sánchez, Sergi Sánchez y Antonio Trashorras - Biblioteca Dr. Vértigo - Ed. Glenat - España - 1995 Enlaces Externos * * * Doohan, James Doohan, James de:James Doohan en:James Doohan eo:James Doohan fr:James Doohan nl:James Doohan pl:James Doohan ru:Джеймс Духан